1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved device for retaining computer processors, and in particular to an improved method and apparatus having a tilt-away processor retention module with .a hold-down screw device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In computer equipment, the need to upgrade and/or replace electrical components is more prevalent than ever. Many different solutions for installing new components or removing existing components are known in the prior art. However, not all devices or methods allow technicians to perform the work efficiently and reliably. This is particularly true for components that require fasteners such as screws for mounting purposes, or those that require latching or retention mechanisms for enhanced retention capability. Moreover, some new components are not compatible with the existing retention mechanisms that were used with the previous components that they are replacing.
This problem is exacerbated by the enhanced cooling needs of today""s high speed computer processors. Processor manufacturers now require computer manufacturing companies to accommodate lower junction temperatures while allowing for greater power dissipation. These requirements demand enhanced thermal design solutions. To maintain adequate heat sink efficiencies, some cooling systems need to incorporate aggressive xe2x80x9cpassivexe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d cooling solutions. Passive heat sinks allow airflow generated external to the heat sink to pass over the heat sink to permit redundant cooling. Some computer systems that do not require cooling redundancy may require more active heat sink cooling. These advanced thermal design solutions are very difficult if not impossible to incorporate into current retention mechanism designs. Thus, a need exists for an improved system for reliably installing and removing an electrical component, such as a processor, with a retention mechanism that is capable of incorporating a cooling system such as a heatsink.
One embodiment of the present invention is a fastening mechanism that allows for the installation of a processor heatsink while taking up a minimal amount of planar board space. The heatsink must be held down securely against the top of the processor with a substantial amount of force. This is accomplished through a screw and leaf spring mechanism at each side edge of the processor. The invention rotates the screw and leaf spring arrangement out of the way while the heatsink is installed and then returned to their original positions to retain the heatsink. The disclosed invention has the advantage of being partially assembled prior to the installation of the heatsink.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.